Our Love
by Diggory's Gurl
Summary: Not many people would think Percy and Hermione would have anything in common. But that only shows how much people really pay attention.


Our Love

A Percy Weasley and Hermione Granger Story

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters. Sigh.**_

_**I just hope you enjoy my little short about Percy and Hermione.**_

_**This is my fifth fan fiction story and I hope you review on my little short. **_

**_-_**

In the grass they lay, legs entangled within one another. Bodies close together, the thick breeze cooling them down.

The two enjoyed moments like this. Not a care in the world. Both of their jobs were so hectic that neither of them had enough time for each other anymore.

Percy sighed in a relaxed manner, squeezing Hermione closer to his body causing her to look up at him. The two smiled, each feeling the process of time had stopped just for their pleasure.

"You know I love you, right, Hermione." Percy started off, looking up at the sky as he spoke. Hermione smiled, looking up to the sky as well.

"Yes I know, but did you know that I love you?" her mocking tone had made Percy's smile grow.

Not many people would think Percy and Hermione would have anything in common. I mean, Percy is 6 years older than Hermione, but among the vast amount of literature that have been read between the two, how they both were perfects while attending Hogwarts, and how they both obsesses over their jobs, the two just seem to fit.

Percy lifted his body from the ground, making so that he could look down on Hermione, who was laughing hysterically.

"And what's so funny Mrs. Weasley?" He inquired, leaning his face closer to hers.

"You have lipstick in the corners of your mouth." Hermione could not contain her laughter while Percy just smirked along with her.

"Oh really?" He mocked, moving on to his knees. "Well Hermione my love, I think you have caught a bug."

"Percy what are you talking about, a bu-"

"A Tickle bug!"

And their laughter grew louder and louder. It was funny how he could only laugh like this around her. How he could only be his true self around her. It was really like she was his better half. The half that made his life all that more meaning full to live.

Hermione was pinned down, above her was Percy, his eyes were beginning to cloud with lust. Their laughter had stopped, the silence was bliss. Percy moved his body closer to Hermione's, rubbing his groin against her causing her to bellow out a soft moan of pleasure. Percy's lips came crashing down upon hers, his tongue weaving its way into her mouth.

Slowly he moved his left hand down her sides, bring it to her knee, bending it slightly and wrapping it around his upper thigh. Percy moved from her mouth down to her neck, nibbling on her flesh while leaving dark purple marks, marking her as his.

All too quickly, clothes were shed, their bodies bare just like the day they were born.

The clashing of flesh slapping against flesh and the moans of one another were the only sounds to be herd. Fingernails punctured the skin, leaving bloody cuts along his backside. The tension was pure bliss.

She ment everything to him. All eyes could see that, well all but a few of the Weasley's. See there was Bill Weasley, just as smart as Percy and quite the looker at that. Charlie Weasley, not much of a brainy man but had much more brawn and humor than Percy ever even thought he had.

Percy had always thought she'd go with one of them, or even Ron for that matter, but she didn't chose any of them. I don't even think she gave them a second thought. She saw Percy for the man he was, even if he didn't always show his true self many she still knew it was there.

* * *

"So Hermione, dear, how far along are you?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she set a steaming cup of hot chocolate in front of Hermione.

"Just about 8 months," She began taking light sips of her coco. " But um, Molly I have question." Molly focused on Hermione, thinking that something was wrong with the baby or her and Percy.

"Well, its just that, I've been thinking about quitting my job." A wave of relief washed over Molly.

"Oh thank god, I thought something was wrong with you and Percy."

"So your not mad?"

Molly laughed. "Oh no dear, I'm perfectly fine with it, its Percy you have to talk to about it." Hermione gave a soft smile, upon which she thanked Molly for understanding.

* * *

"Your not mad?"

Percy was a man of many things but to be mad at his wife for such a thing would be preposterous.

"Oh Hermione, I'm not mad, I would actually prefer you to stay home with our child as a mater of fact." Hermione was so happy that he didn't yell or shout about this whole situation. She kiss his lips impishly letting them linger upon his before pulling away. A hand shot out, lightly grasping her neck pulling her back just enough so that their noses were touching.

"I love you." He whispered, knowing the raspy tone would send shivers down her spine, kissing her lips fully.

A month in a half later they were blessed with a beautiful baby boy, who they had named after Fred. Fredrick Mitchell Weasley. He had his fathers red hair, but mostly took after Hermione. Well a more manly version, that is. He was the most beautiful baby they had ever seen, not to mention smart. At the age of 2 little Fredrick could read books that were the same size as him. He was brilliant, just like his parents. They were the perfect family.

* * *

Cheesy ending I know. I just didn't know how to end this story, I actually was thinking about making another chapter to it, but I think the story justifies itself with one chapter. It was only ment to be a short about the twos love.

REVIEW!


End file.
